combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tommygun9504/Tommygun9504's Grenade Gazzette - 7th April 2012
Hello and welcome to the first Grenade Gazzette for the month of April. Before I start, just a heads up that I might accidentally refer to these as "Grammar Gazzettes." My school now hands out these things, a different issue to each year level. They're written by students, and guess who has to write the one for Grade Nine? Yes, me. So yeah, if I call them that, it is not a (intentional) SeaCrane reference, it's just me mixing up two weekly columns. In this issue, I bring you another couple of weapon reviews, a Camp(er)fire Story, some Community News and some discussion. Also, we have the very first recipient of a Combat Honor! Yay! Weapon Reviews 'M14' Not sure if I already did one on this, but I'm going to do another one, coz I love it. The M14 has fantastic accuracy and a decent ROF, at least for what I use it for. I put an ACOG on this and use it as a DMR. It has high power too. Some enemies have reported an OHKO on their Light Vest-wielding teammates across Oil Rig. Only downside is the high rank of Recruit required to get it :( 'G3' Got it for a couple weeks in my inbox, decided to give it a look, since it had similar stats to my customised M4A1 Desert Warrior. Customised this gun to make it even better, put an iTech on it, and it replaced my much-loved M4A1. Little recoil, strong three-hit kill and the psychological effect the sound seems to have on enemies (as reported by representatives of Alpha Team) make this gun a killing machine. Beware of the 20 round magazine. Either reload often or fit an Extended Magazine on it. Camp(er)fire Stories I've decided to copy SeaCrane and write a poem. Feel free to copy any of mine, or fill your Nutshot News with Tommygun jokes. Once upon a time, on an Oil Rig far, far away. Not a soldier was stirring, making the gameplay experience kinda gay. They were all camping, not a sound was heard. So I just stood outside and watched the birds. But then, I realised, I could score big. So I moved up top, and saw a dude trying to dig. Seriously, hitting the ground with a shovel. This guy here had his head in a bubble. So I shot him in the face, as any person would, And this guy got as mad as he could. He said I hack, I said don't turn your back. So we did a 1v1, at his request, And it was soon revealed which one was the best. T-9504 came out on top, Leading 30-6, now that was a shock, To the poor guy, who just wasn't that good, Or maybe he hadn't learned the lesson that you should Never play Oil Rig with me, Or God help me, you'll take a bullet to the face. (I'm NOT making an arrow to the knee joke.) Community News Noticed the LagNukes? Looks like the school-skipping children over at Game Anarchy have gotten themselves a copy of DDoS For Dummies. What it means is you'll spend hours trying to get into the game, only to lag like my attention in Mathematics. Kalika is leaving her position as Community Manager. There is speculation that Hime, the current CM of MapleStory may take Kalika's position, which makes absolutely no sense after she was kidnapped by Kalika. There may be a discount or a giveaway of Kalika Cases on the 13th, which is Kalika's final day as the community's go-to girl. There may also possibly be a new supply crate named after the new CM. Discussion Todays question is: If you could have an Epic weapon, what would yours be, how would it be an improvement and what would it look like? Tommygun9504's XK-8 Tactical: Decreased recoil and spread, increased accuracy, tweaked scope. It would be black with a silver finish. New Combat Honor Recipients We have the almighty comment-editing SeaCrane 1 receiving the most coveted award in the entire list! I totally did NOT see this coming! Check it out over here. Category:Blog posts